


Ginger tea

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden rain drives Belle to Granny's diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Belle/Ruby - wet".

A hint of soaked air sneaks in the diner after another poor soul who’s searching for a warm place. Suddenly, a minute or two ago, it has started pouring and it looks like rain isn’t going to stop too soon. 

“A cup of ginger tea surely sounds good, don’t you think?” Ruby asks, places a new cup on the counter as she looks up to see who has arrived.  
“Oh, Bell…”

Belle’s standing in the doorway, her hair and sweater dripping water on the floor. Ruby notices how she shivers, she’s never seen those cheeks so red. 

“Dearie, why are you without a coat? You’ll catch cold!”

Granny’s words awaken Ruby and she motions Belle to follow, leading her in the room back of the diner. Belle gets a thick blanket on her shoulders, notices it smells like Ruby, and a large cup of tea in her shivering hands.

“You should undress. Wet clothes make things just worse.” 

Belle nods knowing Ruby’s right. Getting rid of dank clothes is just as important as sitting right in front of fire. 

“I… My fingers…” she stammers looking down. Her fingers are numb of rain.  
“Could you help me?” 

That’s a question Ruby can’t say no to.


End file.
